Usually, a projection device may be used to project an image to be displayed onto a display supporter. With the development of technology, the user can interact with the image displayed on the projection supporter, i.e., the projection supporter may be touched to implement an operation. For example, the user clicks a button displayed on the projection supporter and an interface image linked to the button may be displayed.
When the displayed image includes a number of operation objects, operation objects may be different to be operated by the user due to too concentrated or too scattered arrangement of the operation objects. For example, when the projection supporter has a large area and the displayed image includes multiple scattered operation objects (e.g., multiple buttons), users often need to move back and forth to operate different operation objects. For another example, when multiple buttons gathers together in the displayed image, the user may falsely click a second button when clicks a first button. Therefore, the existing projection image displaying method is inconvenient for user's operation.